The Revengerists Compound
"If one uninitiated into The Revengerists' society walked into their secret base, they would immediately become disoriented, wandering through random pieces of the fabric of space and time for all eternity, until their minds went blind from madness. It is not of our reality, it exists in between this world and the next. Mind you this happens because SOMEONE left the vortex televisions on and you'll go crazy from all the noise pollution in the compound. I thought this, but it turns out I accidentally slipped on the wet floor and hit my head. Is there a doctor here? NO! Not him, no one calls HIM! Who? You know who. You don't know? Isn't it obvious, I just said 'DOCTOR,' you idiot. Fuck, you're all useless, I'm going to go outside and breathe air not being used by complete morons. Fuck." - Breshvic's Dad "One does not simply walk into The Compound. Its black gates are guarded by more than just awesomes. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Super Computer is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." - Boromir The Revengerists Compound When you have a group of super heroes, they're eventually going to build a secret headquarters. The Revengerists are no exception to this. To put it to words: the compound is a place like no other on earth, a state of the art fortress that houses every possible need and desire for each Revengerist. Yes, including That Guy . The Revengerits Copmound The Compound itself is described as "indescribable." Facilities Entrance Gate A massive gate that reaches full skyscraper heights. Full scores of automated machine gun and laser turrets and rocket turrets and hot tar throwers and boulders and all manner of weaponry guard this one and only entry point. Those who wish to enter must go through a series of tests and speak and enter a password into the gate's terminal, unless they're a registered revengerist or can find some way to teleport there. If the person has managed to open the gate, they must traverse through 1 mile of hallway which has even more guns and shit pointing at them, ready to annihilate anyone making a bad move or saying something bad about Nitro Dog. Lobby It's very nice, there's a reception desk with a nice lady ready to greet whomever enters. The floors are marble crafted by the supereme craftsman, nice leather couches and tables, a few elaborate boroque fountains, and a vending machine which is always empty because Dr Tasty usually takes everything inside. Multiplayer Lobby Revengerists Labs Anyone with a scientific or creative mind comes here to experiment with their latest creations. Commodore Bob is noted to spend a lot of time here. Many Revengerists are responsible for keeping the Labs pumping as the heart of Revengerists Compound. You will also see a cadre of science-bots, deadly guard bots, general helper-bots, and less-important Interns running around performaing tasks and ending up the unfortunate fodder for painful experimentaiton. Greenhouse Roadhouse Farm House Intern Dormitory Even though they'd prefer to just make the interns sleep in a single storage closet, the Revengerists do realize that in order for a functioning team to help with general tasks, the interns need some form of comfort. That's why there is a big room with a bunch of futon mattresses strewn about. Not many people go here, but rumor has it that it is a completely different world where the king of the interns rules with an iron fist and probably gets the best shit coffee they are allowed to have. Petting Zoo Labyrinth HQ Rec Room A vast chamber filled with the latest and greatest entertainment technology. Dubbed "The Chill Zone" by Jim Vivas, any thing you want is here. Dr Tasty usually stays in this room, fortunately there are auto-vaccuums there to clean up the several metric tons of crumbs he leaves on a daily basis from snacking. Many ice cream socials and game tournaments are held here and much fun is had. It is sad that the Interns could possibly enjoy this room and even fit because there's tons and tons and tons of room but FUCK THEM. Broadcast Station This is where the Revengerists many communications occur. Any messages coming in or ggoing out go through there. It's also where the famous REvengerists Podcast is recorded. Crisis Center Conveniently located all the way on the other side of the compound, this is where the awesome team handles any sort of crisis that occurs. A special alert system notifies them of impending events with a quiet beep they usually iognore. Hangar Corridor This is where the Revengerists keep their collection of transit systems, war machines, commercial vehicles, and other things. Manufactorum The Revengerists are completely independent and can manufacture pretty much anything they need aside from special mystical artefacts and such. Arsenal The revengerists use this room to store their various weapons and killer robots. Dr Tasty's Chamber Breshvic Penicillin's Hall of Heroes A nigh-infinite pan-dimensional hallway of framed paintings of heroic figures from across the Omniverse, as well as perfectly preserved and delicious hoagie sandwiches and even gyros, which Breshvic argues is a sandwich but everyone else disagrees. Breshvic then cites his status as current Patron Saint of Sandwich-making and the others have to shut up. Der Kirche's Closet There's like 4-6 pairs of underwear & socks, and his back-up wizard robes, they're tie-dye, and whatever other weird shit he conjures up. = History Founding The planning and construction of the Compound itself was mostly undertaken by Harbjar and Oddjog, who had diametrically opposing ideas of how it should be laid out. It was up to the various interns, robots, and brainwashed lavamen to interpret the contradictory floorplans that at the same time called for "a neat and orderly radial symmetry of post-industrial minimalism with clearly marked fire exits and signage", and "a fluid modern contemporary design of feng shui-optimized tentacle-like bio-mechanoid and non-euclidian naturopathy." They were told to make certain rooms open and airy with plenty of simulated light, while in the footnotes clarifying that that meant "closed, cramped with ducts and dripping pipes with the groan of organic metalloids grinding in the liminal shadows." Harbjar programmed the faulty AI and gave the compoiund the ability to self-clean the entire self. Efvents The Compound has been comprimised by many sightseers and fanboys until the addition of super spy/secret agent/butler robot Bob Sequious who easily dispels of them with sick burns. Even greater threats have taken over the base, including the Vengeance Villains, multiple malicious or just annoying AIs, the evil version of our heroes the Dark Revengerists ... it has been damaged from within by various civil wars, intern strife, radiation leaks, labsplosions, kaiju attacks, and lava men . The worst theat of all came when the compound was mysteriously bombarded from space by deadly Cosbium. Revengerist Super Computer While Harbjar could probably run the entire facility himself, due to his Electro Skism power, the awesome group decided to take an easier route and build a giant super computer run by a self-aware, rogue A.I. to do it for them. It was said that Odd Jog had an epiphany and made it with the help of everyone else that was even remotely competent in computer technology. The Computer has vast super-functions called "Super-Functions" which monitor every aspect of the fortress including: structure status, damages and repairs, environmental integrity, air-flow, heat and cold, bio-algorithms of all cyborgs present, cybernetics, internet bandwidth usage, snack machines, soda machines, health status of every non-cyborg, and anything under the sun. It can even hack the entire internet if it needs to. Named "Betsy Buddy" by its creators, it has control over every single defensive element of the base, it's ground-to-air missile launchers, anti-air launchers, air-to-air launchers, air-to-ground launchers, anti-infanatry launchers, air launchers, nerf launchers, machine guns, bowling balls, and hot tar. The A.I. is capable of defending the entire world from hostile cybernetic attacks with "Data-Shield Anti-Virus Software" by McCantfree. It was also shown to be its own worst enemy as seen in Revengerists Kids' Issue #618: Betsy vs Betsy. While this Super Computer is capable of pretty much anything imaginable, it has decided that the most efficient way to run the entire compound is 1 thing: When one leaves the Compound a heavy door closes and after a while a robot voice announces "Revengerist Compound... Secure!" one time it gots hack and it said Revengerist Compuond...Secure? and it made them wonder. Category:Places